metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrey Moskvin
Andrey Nikolayevich Moskvin (Russian: Андрей Николаевич Москвин) was the brother of the current leader of the Red Line, Maxim Moskvin, a position Andrey previously held before his brother had him removed from power. Overview Born long before World War III, Andrey and his brother were amongst those who fled to the Metro when the bombs fell in July 2013. Although unconfirmed, he may have been a high ranking member of the Red Army, and the Russian Federation Army after that. He may have still held this position during the war, meaning he could have been a part of the short lived Central Metro Command. What is certain, however, is that shortly after 2013, Andrey became a member of the Red Line, possibly founding it himself, or taking over from the previous leader. At this point, there are two versions of the events, though the result is still the same; Maxim disposed of Andrey and became the leader of the Red Line. In the original beta version of the story, Maxim only joined the politics of the Red Line because of his brother. Maxim was deeply jealous of Andrey, and always strived to do better than his smart and talented brother, who was the favourite of their parents. During an election in one of the stations, Maxim was pitted against Andrey. Andrey won, but documents (possibly planted by Maxim) were discovered that compromised his political career. He was sent to a labour camp in shame, while Maxim took Andrey's position. All traces of Andrey vanished after that. Maxim had gained the power, but knew he was never as popular as his brother, and all those in his retinue knew of his treachery. The current Last Light version of events is similar. Andrey, as leader of the Red Line, was loved and respected by his people, and the Line enjoyed great prosperity. However, Maxim and Andrey feuded constantly, Maxim jealous of his brother's power. Maxim's right hand man, Czeslav Korbut, 'informed' Maxim that his brother was planning to have him assassinated. Maxim wanted to confront Andrey straight away, but Korbut persuaded him to deal with it in another way. Inviting Andrey to his room under a guise of a truce, Maxim poisoned Andrey and took over as leader of the Red Line. However, not long after, Korbut approached Maxim, claiming to tell the Politburo of his treachery unless he did what he wanted - Korbut became the de-facto leader of the Red Line, while Moskvin drank himself to depression over the guilt of murdering his own brother. Trivia *In the Metro 2033 novel, a Moskvin is mentioned as ruler of the Red Line during the Hansa - Red Line War, and signed the peace treaty between the two. This could be either Andrey or Maxim. **Given that the Hansa - Red Line War occured not long after 2013, if that Moskvin was Maxim, it would indicate Andrey was poisoned years before 2034, and Korbut had been influencing him all that time. **Andrey and Maxim have a resemblance to Lenin and Stalin, 2 communist leaders from USSR. Andrey and Lenin being the original, popular leaders, and Maxim and Stalin being the following, unpopular leaders. *By the the novel Metro 2035, Maxim Moskvin is undoubtedly in charge of the Red Line, and there is no mention of Andrey. ru:Андрей Москвин Category:Red Line